Tickles
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Inukai]Quien hubiera pensado que kaidoh tenia cosquillas, y que eso traeria interesente consecuencias.Que horrible sumary por dios!


Título: Tickle

Rating: shonen ai.

Pareja: InuXKai

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

One-shot

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: Bueno, por mas que pataleara el adorable Kaoru-chan no seria mio, así que para que me molesto.

Advertencia: este fic es en extremo "rosado" si no te gusta recomendaría que no leyeras

Ah! Y si eres homofóbico fuchila! Que haces aquí!

Por otro lado las personas de mente abierta son libres de leer.

Un agradecimiento especial a Kaguya-Chan por leer mi otro fic y no morir en el intento

El calor del medio día era agobiante, las chicharras cantaban de forma ensordecedora.

El único sonido que rompía la monotonía y sopor del paisaje, era el rítmico golpeteo de pies contra el pavimento.

Un joven de segundo año, pañoleta y ojos amenazante mente oscuros, terminaba su ultima vuelta de precalentamiento.

Le gustaba correr, le permitía pensar con claridad, relajar todos sus problemas y tensiones

-Fushuuuu….- soltó un siseo satisfecho al sentir sus piernas adormecidas.

El sendero por el que corría se vio privado de la luz calcinante del sol, los árboles frondosos se inclinaban, brindándole una suave sombra.

Cinco metros mas adelante, en una de las bancas, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Inui-sempai le esperaba, mientras ejercitaba aun sentado sus piernas con unas pequeñas pesas, sin dejar en ningún momento de escribir en su libreta verde.

Inui levanto el cronometro en cuanto llego, la respiración de Kaidoh era agitada.

- 4 minutos 33 segundos 12 décimas más rápido que la ultima ves. Tu velocidad y resistencia han aumentado un 2.4 - garabateo frenético en su libreta

- fushuuuu…...- un siseo fue lo único que recibió como repuesta.

Inui acostumbrado hizo caso omiso

-Empecemos a estirar.- Inui se incorporo

-hai sempai.- Contesto Kaidoh con vos neutra sin mirarle.

Ambos se dirigieron a un área verde oculta de la vista.

Kaoru instantáneamente comenzó a estirar la espalda.

-Espera.- la vos modulada de Inui le hizo voltear en una muda interrogación.

-Incorpórate.- le dijo Inui acomodando sus anteojos-probaremos algo nuevo.-

-um…- Kaoru asintió incorporándose no muy convencido.

Inui se coloco detrás de el, mientras daba instrucciones.

-estira la espalda, no tenses el cuello.- corrigió la postura de Kaoru.

-fushuuu…-

Kaidoh salto cuando sintió las manos de Sadaharu en su cintura a través de la camiseta.

-gira la cadera- las manos de Inui se asieron mas fuerte. El niño mas pequeño sintió su cuerpo ser remecido por un escalofrío

-"no voy a resistir mucho mas"-tomo aire bruscamente

-No muevas los hombros- los dedos de Inui se movieron

Kaidoh ahogo una risa con un silbido chueco. Se mordió los labios auto reprimiéndose por no contenerse.

-"es culpa de Inui-sempai"- pensó- "Inui sempai no sabia que tengo cosquillas, no es su culpa"- contesto una vos proveniente de su mente curiosamente dulce.

Inui parpadeo desconcertado detrás de sus lentes

-Kaidoh?- pregunto con voz suave.

-H...hai...?- la vos de Kaoru contesto temblorosa.

-sucede algo?.- la curiosidad estaba impresa en la voz de Inui

-no..- los dedos de Sadaharu se movieron en sus contados

- Hmm!...-los ojos se le estaban vidriando.

-" no voy a poder resistir mas sin reírme"-

Era en extremo cosquilludo. Sus costados, actualmente lugar en el cual Inui sempai había puesto sus manos, era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Soltó una risilla sin poder contenerse

Los anteojos de Sadaharu brillaron al escuchar la risa ahogada de su Kouhai.

-sem..pai, bas...ta-le costo decir, hablar y contener la risa no era una buena

combinación.

-Basta que?- Inui lo pico, moviendo sobre su costado las manos. Provocando risillas

reprimidas y siseos, disparejos y aspirados.

-mmm…- murmuro Inui

- No sabía que tenías cosquillas.-Asomo por su rostro una sonrisa ladeada.

-basta sempai!.- Kaoru vociferó sin aliento

- yo no… tengo…- hablo entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar su autocontrol.

Los dedos largos de Sadaharu se deslizaron ágiles por los costados del más pequeño.

Inui soltó una sonrisa socarrona, casi sádica. Sus anteojos brillaron mientras disfrutaba molestando a su Kouhai, que se retorcía levemente, aun resistiendo a reírse del todo.

-cosquillas?- termino la frace Inui burlon -je,je,je, Ii data-

-"esto tengo que agregarlo a los datos de Kaoru"-

Sus dedos hábiles se movieron veloces buscando molestar a Kaidoh lo más posible.

-"adoro molestarle, es tan kawaii"- los pensamientos de Inui fueron interrumpidos

-Sempai!- Kaoru recrimino. Dándose vuelta atrapado aun entre los brazos de Inui que no lo dejaba escapar. Quedando de frente al niño mayor.

Inui paro cuando observo lo a que sostenía su Kouhai, frente a el.

-" cuando me la saco?"- Kaidoh se las había ingeniado, en la mitad del ataque de cosquillas, para sacarle su libreta, y ahora parecía estar amenazándolo con ella.

-" esto no lo había calculado"- Inui elevo una ceja elegantemente.

En un movimiento rápido Sadaharu despojo a Kaoru de su bandana

-Qu..- Kaoru no pudo terminar la frase. Abriendo la boca cuando vio a su sempai, guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-devuélvelo Inui sempai- exigió Kaidoh reprimiendo un puchero (n/M: Kawaii 0)

-Nope- los dedos traviesos del más alto se movieron frotándose contra los costados sensibles de Kaidoh.

Kaoru empezó a reír, sin poder contenerse ya

Kaidoh se sacudía frenéticamente tratando por todos los medios de escapar al ataque de cosquillas del que era presa.

En un acto desesperado, Kaoru jalo su mano mas arriba a los anteojos de Inui, quien sorprendido, se tambaleo, cayendo ambos sobre la blanda hierva.

Inui sobre Kaoru, en una posición por demás comprometedora.

Los anteojos olvidados a metros de ellos.

Podían sentir el latir de sus corazones agitados.

La respiración calida de Kaidoh rozaba el rostro de Inui

-"tenemos una distancia de 1, 33 mm, si me acercara podríamos…"-

Kaidoh se movió levemente haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo.

Los hermosos ojos de su sempai lo tenían hipnotizado, cambio su mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Sadaharu, y denuedo a sus ojos.

Kaoru se mojo los labios, su reparación estaba levemente agitada por la cercanía de Inui.

Inui se acerco levemente casi con prudencia

Kaidoh entre cerro los ojos, incitando a Sadaharu a continuar

Inui sorprendido por el gesto, prosiguió

El roce fue leve al principio. El niño mayor movió los labios deslizando la lengua al labio inferior de Kaoru pidiendo permiso, Kaidoh con un leve gemidito que antojo a Inui sensual abrió la boca dándole paso a la lengua traviesa de su sempai.

Inui gimió bajito cuando sintió a su Kouhai responder al beso tímidamente.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas cuando se separaron.

-se..Sempai?- susurro rojo Kaidoh

-Suki da yo- susurró con vos ronca Inui enterrando su cabeza en la curva del cuello de mas pequeño, para que no se notara el leve sonrojo.

Los ojos de Kaidoh se abrieron con sorpresa

- boku mo...- fue apenas un susurro, pero hizo que Sadaharu se incorporara levemente. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban desnudos, sin sus anteojos.

-suki da yo Sadah…- Inui no le permitió continuar, atacando su boca con urgencia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen ne por el desvarío.

La idea me ataco en clase de filosofía y tuve que escribirla.

Todo sea por la causa del Inukai!

Agradeceré cualquier critica y o comentario que me quieran dejar

Mitsuki Hiwatari


End file.
